You drive me crazy
by Koloko
Summary: Was nicht alles auf dem Set zu einem Musikvideo und zwei gleichen Aufträgen von Schwarz und Weiß passieren kann!Und was haben die beiden außer Weiß Kreuzlichen Mädchen dort zu suchen?R&R Der Schwachsinn geht weiter*chap 5 up*Das grausige Erwachen
1. Missions

Haaaahaaaaaaaa....da isse wieder....die Koloko...diesmal hat sie sich aber Unterstützung mitgebracht und schreibt dieses nette kleine Geschichtlein...mit ihrer Ehefrau...^^y Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch...*hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe* *fanatischlach*  
  
Disclaimer: Das ist kein üblicher Standard Disclaimer! Da wir planen die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, dauert es nicht mehr lange, dann gehört Weiß und Schwarz bestimmt auch Koloko (Schwarz reicht mir schon, der Rest ist für Alessia ^^) Aya's Death-glare ist übrigens auch patentiert und ist nicht uns, eben so wie Yohji's Schalm und elotische Ausstlahlung (japanische Redewendung...) oder Omi's Baby -Augen und Ken's Schokolade...Der Satzt 'This hurts God' ist auch nicht von uns, ebenso wie der "Ich bin B.Crawford ein cooler Amerikaner und außerdem Leader von Schwarz *Augenbraue hochzieh* Blick", Schuldig's einzigartiges Grinsen, oder Nagi's desinteressiertes Getue *lufthol* Ist alles nicht unsers...Noch nicht... Und dieses absolut gestörte Lied "You drive me crazy" von dem einzig wahren Daniel Küblböck ist auch nicht unseres (Besser ist das!)...HEY NEIN NICHT WEGRENNEN!!! ES WIRD LUSTIG!! VERSPROCHEN!  
  
Warnung: OOC...(Was sonst?!) Und...LACHKRÄMPFE...hoffentlich... --,.-""  
  
*  
  
You drive me crazy  
  
Chapter one  
  
Missions  
  
Der Bildschirm flimmerte noch einmal kurz auf, bevor das Bild endgültig verschwand.  
  
"Nehmt ihr den Auftrag an?" Manx stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Fuße der Treppe.  
  
"Was bleibt uns denn anderes übrig?" Omi schaute sie aus seinen großen blauen Augen an.  
  
"Na gut. Dann habt ihr hier eure Tickets. Der Auftrag wird in Deutschland ausgeführt, dass heißt ihr habt einen ziemlich langen Flug vor euch." Damit händigte die Rothaarige den Assasins vier Umschläge und wandte sich um.  
  
"Achja...bevor ich es vergesse..." Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und ihre grünen Augen blitzten kurz auf.  
  
"Hier habt ihr meine Telefonnummer, im Falle das etwas ist." Sie drückte Yohji eine kleine Visitenkarte in die Hand und verschwand dann.  
  
"LEUTE! Seht ihr das? Seht ihr das? Sie hat mir ihre Telefonnummer gegeben! Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie mir nicht widerstehen kann!!" Yohji hüpfte breit grinsend durch den Raum und wedelte jedem der anderen damit vor dem Gesicht rum. Vor Aya blieb er fies grinsend stehen.  
  
"Siehst du...wenn man ein bisschen seine Gefühle zulässt, dann kriegt man sogar so 'ne Traumfrau wie Manx rum." Er kam vorsichtig einen Schritt näher, wobei sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde.  
  
"Ich denke...das sollte ich an mich nehmen, sonst haben wir da noch unerwünschte Spuren drauf. Man kann ja nie wissen, was du damit machst." Damit schnappte sich Aya die Karte und steckte sie sich in die Hosentasche.  
  
"DAS IST FIIIIES!!!" Heulte Yohji seinem Leader hinterher, der schon dabei war die Treppe wieder rauf zu gehen.  
  
"Abmarsch! Packen! Wir müssen morgen 4.00 Uhr auf dem Flughafen sein. Und keine nächtlichen Aktionen, Kudou!" Dann war er verschwunden.  
  
"Und keine nächtlichen Aktionen Kudou...mäh mäh mäh..." Imitierte Yohji den Rothaarigen.  
  
"Mach dir nichts draus, Yohji...Vielleicht gibt sie dir ihre Nummer ja nochmal, wenn du sie ganz nett fragst." Ken zwinkerte Omi zu, der sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt, um nicht sofort laut loszulachen.  
  
"Stimmt..." Mit diesen Worten sprang der Playboy die Treppe rauf und in sein Zimmer.  
  
"Endlich allein..." schnurrte der Jüngste und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, nur um sich wenige Augenblicke später auf Ken's Schoß niederzulassen und ihm seine Arme um den Hals zu schlingen.  
  
*  
  
Laut schnaufend verließ Crawford das Büro seines Auftraggebers.  
  
Der Typ hat auch nicht irgendwie eine Macke! Wenn ich mit Schuldig nach Deutschland gehe...oh nein...Nagi und Farfarello werden sich beherrschen, sie sind keine Deutschen...aber Schuldig...  
  
Resignierend ließ er seinen Kopf hängen und verließ das Gebäude. Nicht ohne einen letzten bösen Blick, setzte er sich in sein Auto und fuhr los, direkt in die nächste Hölle.  
  
"WIE ICH TOKYO UND SEIN SCHEI** STRASSENSYSTEM HASSE!!!"  
  
Unser guter (und geliebter) Amerikaner war direkt in einen Stau geraten.  
  
^Oh ist unser lieber kleiner Braddy-boy in einen Stau geraten?^ meldete sich Schuldig telepathisch.  
  
^Schuldig...welch FREUDIGE Überraschung...^ Ein kurzes sadistisches Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Brillenträgers.  
  
^Hör auf damit, du machst mir Angst.^  
  
^Die solltest du haben. Wenn ich nach Hause komme, will ich dass deine, Nagi's und Farfarello's Koffer gepackt sind, verstanden?^  
  
^Haben wir etwa Urlaub???^  
  
^Nein! Nur einen neuen Auftrag...^  
  
^Och schade...hmpf...^  
  
Bradley spürte, wie sich der Deutsche aus seinem Kopf verzog.  
  
Und das der in Deutschland abläuft, behalte ich vorerst noch für mich, sonst hab ich gar keine Ruhe mehr vor dieser deutschen Nervensäge.  
  
*  
  
"CHIBI!!! IRRER äh...ups...IRE!!!" Schuldig stapfte die Treppen ins obere Stockwerk hoch.  
  
"KOFFER PACKEN!!!"  
  
"Und warum?" Müde erschien der jüngste Schwarz am oberen Treppenabsatz. Kurz blieb der Deutsche stehen und grinste. Dann ging er weiter und legte seine rechte Hand auf den Kopf Nagi's.  
  
"Weil Brad es so angeordnet hat..." Der Deutsche hatte sich ein wenig nach unten gebeugt und flüsterte diese Worte in Nagi's Ohr, der daraufhin sofort rot anlief.  
  
"Du bist richtig süß, Chibi..." Schuldig wuschelte ihm noch einmal kurz durch die Haare, bevor er weiterging und in Farfarello's Zimmer verschwand, aus dem man wenige Augenblicke später lautes Gerumpel hören konnte.  
  
Meine Güte, dass die sich nicht beherrschen können...  
  
Kopfschüttelnd verschwand Nagi wieder in seinem Zimmer, legte sich in sein Bett und zog sich sein Kopfkissen über den Kopf.  
  
*  
  
"Das wird bestimmt lustig, meinste net auch?"  
  
"Ja...doch...könnte man so sagen..."  
  
Lachend verschwanden die Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Owari Chapter one  
  
*  
  
So, das war's für den Anfang. Und wisst ihr was? Ihr dürft reviewen! Ist das nicht toll? *fiesgrins* Es ist sogar sehr erforderlich das zu tun, denn sonst sind wir beide hier suizid gefährdet, und das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder? Schon im Voraus Danke an Line für dein Review! ^^° Bis zum nächsten Mal sagen: = Koloko und Alessia 


	2. Meetings

Haaaahaaaaaaaa....da isse wieder....die Koloko...diesmal hat sie sich aber Unterstützung mitgebracht (my lovely Ehefrau Alessia...*knutscha*) und schreibt dieses nette kleine Geschichtlein...^^y Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch...*hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe* *fanatischlach*  
  
Disclaimer: Das ist kein üblicher Standard Disclaimer! Da wir planen die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, dauert es nicht mehr lange, dann gehört Weiß und Schwarz bestimmt auch Koloko (Schwarz reicht mir schon, der Rest ist für Alessia ^^) Aya's Death-glare ist übrigens auch patentiert und ist nicht uns, eben so wie Yohji's Schalm und elotische Ausstlahlung (japanische Redewendung...) oder Omi's Baby -Augen und Ken's Schokolade...Der Satzt 'This hurts God' ist auch nicht von uns, ebenso wie der "Ich bin B.Crawford ein cooler Amerikaner und außerdem Leader von Schwarz *Augenbraue hochzieh* Blick", Schuldig's einzigartiges Grinsen, oder Nagi's desinteressiertes Getue *lufthol* Ist alles nicht unsers...Noch nicht... Und dieses absolut gestörte Lied "You drive me crazy" von dem einzig wahren Daniel Küblböck ist auch nicht unseres (Besser ist das!)...HEY NEIN NICHT WEGRENNEN!!! ES WIRD LUSTIG!! VERSPROCHEN!  
  
Warnung: OOC...(Was sonst?!) Und...LACHKRÄMPFE...hoffentlich... --,.-""  
  
*  
  
You drive me crazy  
  
Chapter two  
  
Meetings  
  
In der Economy Class...  
  
"AYA!!! Wie lange dauert dieser Flug noch! Ich will eine rauchen!" Yohji rutschte nervös hin und her. Er hatte seit mehr als 10 (*) Stunden an keiner Kippe mehr gezogen.  
  
"Shine Kudou..."  
  
"Jajaja...laber laber laber...Aber sag mal..." Die Stimme des Playboys wechselte innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde von quengelig auf flirtend. Ästhetisch rutschte er auf seinem geilen Knackarsch ein Stück näher an den Eisklotz heran. Unser Eisklotz, auch Aya 'Shine' Fujimiya genannt, rutschte unbehaglich und sehr rot ein Stück näher an das Fenster heran.  
  
"Lass mich ja in Ruhe Kudou..."  
  
"Sei doch kein Spielverderber, nur einmal ganz kurz..." Yohji rückte noch ein Stück näher an seinen Leader heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.  
  
"HÖR AUF MICH IN ALLER ÖFFENTLICHKEIT ZU BEFUMMELN!" Wütend fuhr der Rotschopf hoch und schenkte Yohji seinen kältesten, gefährlichsten und tötendsten Death-Glare.  
  
"Dann gehen wir eben ins Klo..." Lächelte der Dunkelhaarige verführerisch.  
  
"Vergiss es!" zischte Aya und setzte sich wieder hin, denn die bösen Blicke der Passagiere entgingen ihm nicht im geringsten.  
  
"Warum denn?"  
  
"Weil ich definitiv nicht schwul bin und auch nicht bi!"  
  
"Och menno...du verstehst absolut keinen Spaß." Schmollend wandte sich der Playboy von seinem Leader ab.  
  
"Schau mal, Ken und Omi haben auch ihren Spaß..."  
  
"Ken und Omi sind aber fast noch Kinder." Zischte Aya und starrte stur aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Das war aber nicht nett..." bemerkte Yohji überflüssigerweise.  
  
"Was erwartet man denn auch von mir?"  
  
"Ah püh püh püh..."  
  
"Shine..."  
  
"Nicht bevor ich dich nicht hatte." Grinste Yohji und wich der heranfliegenden Hand seines Chefs gekonnt aus.  
  
Währenddessen in der First Class...  
  
"Och Braddylein!! Jetzt sag doch mal, wo wir hinfliegen..." Schuldig strahlte seinen Leader wie ein kleines Kind an.  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Muss ich mich erst in deinen Kopf einklinken?" Schu's Stimme war beträchtlich gesenkt und klang drohend.  
  
"Versuch und du wirst an der Mission nicht teilnehmen, weil du im Krankenhaus bist." Zischte der Amerikaner. Seine Drohung zeigte auf der Stelle Wirkung, doch in genau diesem Moment raschelte etwas in den Lautsprechern und eine freundliche weibliche Stimme ertönte.  
  
"Meine sehr geehrten Fluggäste, wir erreichen unseren Zielflughafen Frankfurt am Main in etwa 5 Minuten. Wir möchten sie darauf hin weisen, dass sie ihre Sitze bitte wieder gerade aufrichten, das Rauchen einstellen und die Sicherheitsgurte fest anlegen."  
  
Genervt schlug sich Crawford die Hand vor's Gesicht.  
  
Kuso...jetzt hat er es doch mitgekriegt...ich bin verloren...  
  
"Braddylein?" Schuldig schnurrte in sein Ohr. Vorsichtig lugte der Dunkelhaarige zwischen ein paar Fingern hervor und sah einen Schuldig, der so ein sadistisches Grinsen aufgelegt hatte, dass sogar er, der furchtlose Anführer von Schwarz, ein wenig Angst bekam. (*1)  
  
"Ja, Schuldig?"  
  
"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass wir nach Deutschland fliegen?"  
  
"Es...es..."  
  
Verdammt ich muss mir was einfallen lassen...scheiße verdammte...  
  
"Ich wollte dich überraschen..."  
  
"Wirklich? Och Gott du bist ja soooo süüüüüüß!" Gerade als sich Schuldig auf Crawford stürzen wollte, ertönte erneut die Stimme der Flugbegleiterin.  
  
"Ich sagte, sie sollen ihre Sitze aufrichten und auf IHREN Sitzen bleiben." Die Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz so freundlich wie vorher. "Meine sehr geehrten Fluggäste..." Fing sie dann wieder von vorne an.  
  
"Wir beginnen jetzt mit unserem Landeanflug."  
  
Breit grinsend und fiese Pläne schmiedend, lehnte sich Schu in seinem Sitz zurück.  
  
Soso Deutschland...und er hat es mir nicht gesagt...das wird Rache geben...  
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später setzte das Flugzeug mit quietschenden Reifen auf dem Boden auf. Und nachdem sich das Koloss ausgerollt hatte, ertönte wieder die Stimme der Flugbegleiterin.  
  
"Meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren, wir sind soeben sicher und nach gut 12 stündigem Flug auf dem Flughafen Frankfurt angekommen. Wir hoffen..."  
  
Schuldig's Grinsen wurde breiter, als er der Dame neue Worte in den Mund legte.  
  
"Das wir sie bald wieder hier begrüßen dürfen, um ihnen unser Sonderangebot, den Stewardessen-Strip vorstellen zu dürfen."  
  
Die Stimme der Flugbegleiterin hatte einen erotischen Unterton angenommen und Schu musste laut loslachen, was ihn einen bösen Blick Bradley's kostete.  
  
"Hab dich nicht so...ich mochte diese Frau nicht." Damit stand der Deutsche auf und schlenderte gut gelaunt Richtung Ausgang.  
  
*  
  
"Also ihr Flugzeug ist soeben gelandet. Hoffen wir mal, dass wir sie auch alle erkennen. Ich verstehe auch überhaupt nicht, warum dieser Mensch unbedingt Ausländer anheuern musste. Und dann auch noch mit so komischen Namen. Weiß und Schwarz, tz..." Ungläubig schüttelte die Lilahaarige ihren Kopf.  
  
"Shirl bitte! Wenn Küblböck es so haben will, dann will er es so haben. Und du kannst froh sein, dass wir den Job bekommen haben. So knapp wie jetzt stand's noch nie mit unsere Kasse."  
  
"Ich weiß...wir sollten das mit der Weltherrschaft noch mal überdenken..." Die Lilahaarige grinste breit und brach dann zusammen mit ihrer Ehefrau (**) in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Jede von ihnen hielt ein Schild in der Hand. Das eine war ein schwarzer Hintergrund und mit weißen Buchstaben stand 'Weiß' drauf. Das andere hatte einen weißen Hintergrund und mit schwarzen Buchstaben stand 'Schwarz' drauf. (*2)  
  
*  
  
Als Aya mit seiner Crew aus dem Flugzeug stieg und in die große Halle kam, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht.  
  
Boar ist das riesig, und ich dachte der Flughafen in Tokyo ist groß...  
  
Er wartete kurz auf seine Kumpanen und ging dann weiter und wollte fast an den beiden Mädchen mit den Schildern vorbeilaufen, als ihm das Wort 'Schwarz' ins Auge fiel. Ruckartig blieb er stehen und musterte die Lilahaarige mit seinem Death-glare.  
  
"Warum steht da 'Schwarz' auf dem Schild?" Zischte Aya.  
  
"Warum sind sie so unfreundlich und schauen mich an, als ob sie mich jeden Augenblick umbringen wollen?" zischte die Lilahaarige zurück.  
  
"Shine...Entschuldigen sie bitte, gnädige Dame, aber könnten sie mir sagen, warum da 'Schwarz' auf dem Schild steht?" Aya's Stimme wurde immer drohender.  
  
"Ganz einfach Abyssinian, weil diese reizende nette Dame scheinbar die unvergleichlich tollen Schwarz erwartet." Ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter Aya, die ihn herumwirbeln ließ.  
  
"Mastermind..." knurrte der Rothaarige dem Rothaarigen entgegen und bedachte ihn mit seinem gefährlichstem Death-glare.  
  
"Oh, dann sind sie wahrscheinlich der Boss von Schwarz, Mister Crawford nehme ich an?" Shirley trat freundlich lächelnd an Schuldig heran, der sie mit einem undeutbarem Grinsen anschaute.  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid, meine Teuerste..." Galant nahm er die Hand der Lilahaarigen und küsste sie. (*3)  
  
"Mein Chef ist gleich neben mir, ich bin übrigens Schuldig." Fügte er dann hinzu.  
  
Crawford war neben ihn getreten und musterte ihn mit einem Blick, der sagte 'Warum rennst du nicht gleich mit 'nem Megaphon und 'nem Schild durch die Gegend und erzählst unseren Feinden, dass du Schuldig heißt?'.  
  
"Sorry..." Damit zog sich der Deutsche zurück.  
  
"Sie müssen demnach Miss McNeelson sein, habe ich recht? Freut mich sie kennenzulernen." Sagte Crawford dann freundlich an die Lilahaarige gewandt.  
  
"Ebenso, aber bitte, nennen sie mich doch bitte Shirley." Stellte sich Shirley vor.  
  
"Und Mister Crawford ist dann Braddylein, weißt du Shirl er mag den Namen nämlich unglaublich gern." Rief Schuldig von hinten und grinste breit. Crawford zog hörbar laut die Luft ein und versuchte sich wieder zu entspannen.  
  
"Geht schon..." antwortete Shirley daraufhin unsicher, als sie Crawford's Augen blutrünstig funkeln sah. Dann deutete sie auf ihre (reizende) Begleiterin.  
  
"Darf ich ihnen vorstellen? Meine Assistentin, Alessia Nefatina Farrera." Alessia lächelte kurz einmal in die Runde und nickte.  
  
"Also ist 'Schwarz' scheinbar schon aus dem Flugzeug draußen. Fehlt nur noch 'Weiß'. Es tut mir leid, aber wie es scheint müssen wir warten."  
  
"Nein nein, das müssen Sie nicht. Wir sind auch hier..." Meldete sich dann Yohji zu Wort und trat vor.  
  
"Sie...sind nicht zufällig Fujimiya-san, oder?" fragte Alessia vorsichtig, denn sie wollte nicht den selben Fehler wie Shirley begehen.  
  
"Nein nein! Das wäre ja schlimm! Nein! So ein gefühlskalter Eisblock bin ich nicht. Gestatten Sie..."  
  
"Alessia...einfach nur Alessia..." lächelte Alessia.  
  
"Gestattest du, dass ich mich vorstelle? Kudou Yohji, meines Zeichens nach..."  
  
"Frauenaufreißer, Raucher, Säufer, Langschläfer und Bisexueller. Danke das reicht." Mischte sich Aya in die Unterhaltung ein. Dann trat der Rothaarige selbst vor und stellte sich der rothaarigen Alessia vor. (*4)  
  
"Nun gut...da wir dann alle glücklich..."  
  
"Unglücklich!" (Aya)  
  
"Untröstlich!" (Crawford)  
  
"Whatever! Zusammen sind, schlage ich vor, fahren wir zum Hotel." Lächelte Shirley in die Runde. Schwarz und Weiß standen sich gegenüber und warfen sich tödliche Blicke zu. Bei Shirley's letztem Satz, schaute sie alle schockiert auf und schrieen im Chor.  
  
"MIT DENEN IN EIN HOTEL? NIE IM LEBEN!!!"  
  
Shirley schaute die Männer perplex an, doch Alessia's Geduld war gerissen. (*5)  
  
"ICH WÄRE ALLEN BETEILIGTEN DANN SEHR VERBUNDEN WENN SIE IHREN KLEINKINDERKRIEG BEISEITE LEGEN KÖNNTEN UND EINFACH TUN WÜRDEN, WAS DIE MANAGERIN IHNEN SAGT!!!" Brüllte sie in voller Rage. Shirley schüttelte pikiert den Kopf und fand aufeinmal das Schild in ihren Händen sehr interessant.  
  
"Managerin?" fragte Crawford zischend nach.  
  
"Sie..." wollte der Amerikaner fortfahren, wurde aber von Alessia sofort unterbrochen.  
  
"Du..." konterte sie.  
  
"Sie..."  
  
"Du..."  
  
"Sie..."  
  
"Du..."  
  
"Sie..."  
  
"Du..."  
  
"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Diesmal war es an Shirley alle beteiligten anzuschreien, die auch sofort verstummten.  
  
"Gut..." Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr.  
  
"Da wir uns dann alle auf das DU geeinigt haben, fahren wir jetzt zum Hotel, klären die Zimmerverteilung und die Arbeitsverteilung. Klar?"  
  
Die acht Männer und Alessia nickten stumm. Shirley sog noch einmal lautstark die Luft ein, bevor sie auf ihren extrem hohen Schuhen losstackste und die beiden verfeindeten Killertruppen und ihre Freundin/Assistentin/Ehefrau hinausführte.  
  
Owari Chapter two  
  
(*) Bitte nicht schlagen, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wie lange man von Japan nach Deutschland braucht, mit'm Flugzeug... ^^  
  
(*1) Ich erinnere mich noch an einen gaaaanz tollen Tag, als mir das passiert ist...*räusper* Ich hatte echt Schiss vor diesem Grinsen...(Das war da aber nicht von SchuSchu)  
  
(**) WIR SIND DEFINITIV NICHT LESBISCH!!! DAS WAR REIN SYMBOLISCH IM SINNE EINER BESTEN FREUNDSCHAFT!!! Danke für's zuhören und noch viel Spaß beim lesen...^^  
  
(*2) Man merke bitte an, dass wir weder gestört noch eingeknallt sind...*räusper* ^^°  
  
(*3) OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC...*lufthol* Da kommen meine Warnung wieder zum Tragen...  
  
(*4) So damit hätten wir die Rothaarigen komplett, oder? Ach nein, Farf ist bei mir auch Rothaarig, genauso wie Yohji Dunkelhaarig ist! So sehen die beiden nämlich definitiv besser aus.  
  
(*5) Für alle die 'Hidden and forbidden love' by Koloko (Überhaupt keine Schleichwerbung oder so ^^°) kennen, das tut sie sehr selten! So ausrasten meine ich...  
  
*  
  
So wir danken wieder jedem, der es bis hier unten hin geschafft hat! Danke Danke Danke...  
  
Koloko: Gut das reicht dann...  
  
Alessia: Wie du meinst, Sweet...Aber bitte trotzdem reviewen. Wir freuen uns immer darüber!  
  
Koloko: *nick**nick*  
  
Alessia: Hör auf zu nicken Sweet *zwischen den Zähnen rauspress*  
  
Koloko: Ist ja schon gut, machen wir was anderes...*ZENSIERT*  
  
Bis denn! 


	3. The problem with the tasks

Disclaimer: Das ist kein üblicher Standard Disclaimer! Da wir planen die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, dauert es nicht mehr lange, dann gehört Weiß und Schwarz bestimmt auch Koloko (Schwarz reicht mir schon, der Rest ist für Alessia ^^) Aya's Death-glare ist übrigens auch patentiert und ist nicht uns, eben so wie Yohji's Schalm und elotische Ausstlahlung (japanische Redewendung...) oder Omi's Baby -Augen und Ken's Schokolade...Der Satzt 'This hurts God' ist auch nicht von uns, ebenso wie der "Ich bin B.Crawford ein cooler Amerikaner und außerdem Leader von Schwarz *Augenbraue hochzieh* Blick", Schuldig's einzigartiges Grinsen, oder Nagi's desinteressiertes Getue *lufthol* Ist alles nicht unsers...Noch nicht... Und dieses absolut gestörte Lied "You drive me crazy" von dem einzig wahren Daniel Küblböck ist auch nicht unseres (Besser ist das!)...HEY NEIN NICHT WEGRENNEN!!! ES WIRD LUSTIG!! VERSPROCHEN!  
  
Sonder Disclaimer Anmerkung: Das Hotel 'Mercure' gehört uns auch nicht, aber das ist nicht schlimm, da unsere (späteren) sehr viel besser sein werden!  
  
Warnung: OOC...(Was sonst?!) Und...LACHKRÄMPFE...hoffentlich... --,.-""  
  
*  
  
@Battosai the man slayer: Boar Danke für dein Review! Jetzt sind wir ja so stolz auf uns!! *auf die Schulter klopf* Ja...nun gut, wir haben extra nur für dich das dritte Chapter geupdatet! Fühl dich geehrt!! ^^y Domo Arigatou nochmal!  
  
@ at all the other readers: Now have fun!  
  
*  
  
You drive me crazy  
  
Chapter three  
  
The problem with the tasks  
  
"So, da wären wir dann auch schon!" Shirley verließ die riesen Limousine und deutete fröhlich lächelnd auf das riesige Hotel, vor dem sie nun standen.  
  
"Mercure?"  
  
"Eines der exklusivsten Hotels in Frankfurt." Erklärte Alessia, die neben Shirl getreten war und ebenfalls lächelte. Die Schwarz und Weiß Boys musterten das Hotel skeptisch und stiegen dann ganz aus dem Auto aus. Sie folgten Shirley und Alessia in die riesige Empfangshalle, die im Licht vieler Kronleuchter erstrahlte. Die lilahaarige Shirley ging ohne große Umschweife an die Rezeption, unterhielt sich kurz mit dem Mann, der dahinter saß und kam nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder zurück.  
  
"So, die Schlüssel hätte ich dann. Aber bevor wir euch eure Zimmer zeigen, werden wir vorher noch die Arbeiten verteilen, da es gleich morgen früh mit dem Dreh losgehen soll." Erklärte die Managerin kurz und bündig. Alle anderen nickten lediglich.  
  
"Dazu gehen wir in den Konferenzraum, direkt neben dem Swimmingpool, der übrigens schon für den Dreh gesperrt wurde." Damit ging sie allen anderen voran. Im Gehen erklärte sie weiter.  
  
"Es interessiert euch vielleicht nicht, aber dieses Hotel ist total mit dem ganzen Set ausgebucht, das heißt, jeden den ihr hier trefft, werdet ihr sicher irgendwann einmal sehen. Oh! Da kommt der Chef, Küblböck persönlich." (*) Shirley deutete auf einen jungen heranlaufenden Mann, der sich eifrig mit jemandem unterhielt.  
  
"Einen wunderschönen Guten Abend, Herr Küblböck."  
  
"Aber bitteee bitteee, wie oft soll ich des dir denn noch sage? Ich bin de Daniel und net der Körmitt. Derf ich froagen, wer dös is?" Mit dem Kopf deutete der Brillenträger auf Schwarz und Weiß.  
  
"Das sind die restlichen Mitarbeiter, frisch aus Japan." Lächelte Shirley gequält.  
  
"Ei des is joar grrandios is des doach! Na denne, mer sehe uns doann moargen. Tschüssili..." Damit rannte Daniel Küblböck auch schon weiter. Schwarz und Weiß starrten ihm nur überrascht hinterher, während Alessia ihre Ehefrau breit angrinste und diese dem 17 Jährigen mit einem angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher schaute.  
  
"Wer war das denn?" durchbrach Schuldig dann die Stille.  
  
"Das war der Chef. Daniel Küblböck, der in den nächsten Tagen hier sein Video dreht, für das ihr herbestellt worden seid. Stört euch nicht an seinem Akzent, er ist Bayer, da ist das Gewohnheit." Erklärte Shirley und ging sofort darauf wieder weiter.  
  
*  
  
Schwungvoll öffnete sie die zweiflüglige Türe zum Konferenzraum und bedeutete jedem sich hin zusetzen. Sie selbst setzte sich an die Spitze des ovalen Tisches.  
  
"Gut, sind alle da? Ja! Gut...nun ja..." Die Lilahaarige räusperte sich geräuschvoll, ehe sie einen Stapel Papiere herausholte.  
  
"Nun ich habe hier einige Akten über euch...und...euren Lebenslauf..." Wieder machte sie eine Pause um sich zu räuspern. Alessia bemerkte unterdessen, dass allen Männern der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum ihr hier seid, aber bitte...ich denke, keiner würde es euch verübeln, wenn ihr euren Job hier macht und Küblböck...nun ja...aus dem Verkehr zieht..." Wieder machte sie eine Pause und schaute jeden über den Rand ihrer Brille an. (*1) Crawford, zog sich seine Brille aus, und begann sie gründlich zu putzen, was bei Alessia und Shirley einen Lachkrampf verursachte. Verwirrte setzte sich der Amerikaner sein Gesichtsaccesiour wieder auf und schaute sie strafend an.  
  
"Darf ich wissen, was so lustig ist?"  
  
"Naja...weißt du, Crawford...es gibt da so einen Serie, die nennt sich 'Buffy - The Vampire Slayer' und da gibt es einen Typen mit Brille der Rupert Giles heißt und der wiederum putzt sich immer seine Brille, wenn er etwas nicht sehen will, wie zum Beispiel eine Knutscherei."  
  
"Höh? KEN! OMI! Konntet ihr euch schon wieder nicht beherrschen?" fuhr Yohji erstaunt hoch.  
  
"WAS? Wir haben gar nichts gemacht!" Kam die Antwort von Ken und Omi unisono.  
  
"Und ich dachte schon..." seufzte der Playboy (*2) erleichtert.  
  
"Moment..." mischte sich Nagi in die Unterhaltung ein.  
  
"Heißt das, dass ihr SCHWUL seid?"  
  
Ken und Omi warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, bevor sie nickten.  
  
Genial...jetzt muss ich nur noch Omi kriegen...  
  
^Hey Chibi...was schmiedest du schon wieder für böse Pläne? Soll ich dir helfen? Warte...^  
  
Und bevor Nagi etwas erwidern konnte, hob Schu seine Stimme an.  
  
"Das ist toll, denn unser Kleiner hier steht auf dich Bombay..." grinste er dann den Jüngsten von Weiß verheißungsvoll an. Nagi und der Angesprochene wurden wie auf Kommando gleichzeitig rot, während alle anderen außer Shirley und Alessia ihnen fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Shirley rettete die Situation, indem sie sich wiederholt räusperte und somit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog.  
  
"Gut, da wir das dann geklärt hätten...Schlage ich vor, werde ich einfach mit dem Programm weiter machen. Denn je länger ihr hier rumdiskutiert, wer schwul ist und wer nicht und wer auf wen steht und wer wen hasst..." Sie musste Luft holen, bevor sie weitersprach.  
  
"Desto länger dauert es, bis ihr ins Bett kommt. Alles klar?"  
  
Die Männer nickten alle einvernehmend.  
  
"Nun denn...ich möchte eins klar stellen, keiner wird sich hier mit seinem Codenamen ansprechen. Ich schlage vor, ihr werdet euch jetzt sofort und hier gegenseitig vorstellen."  
  
"ABER DAS GEHT NICHT!" fuhren Aya und Crawford gleichzeitig hoch.  
  
"RUHE!" Shirl stieß einen kurzen spitzen Schrei aus.  
  
"Ihr...werdet...euch...jetzt...gegenseitig...vorstellen...oder...ihr...flieg t...hier...raus...und...müsst...alle...eine...Nacht...mit...unserem...bisexu ellem...Chef...verbringen...Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" schnaufte Shirley in die Runde.  
  
"Gut, also ich bin dann Bradley Crawford, aber bitte nennt mich alle Crawford, sonst seid ihr tot!" wandte Crawford sofort ein.  
  
"Und ich bin Fujimiya Aya, meines Zeichens..."  
  
"Gefühlskalter, egoistischer, rechthaberischer, heterosexueller Miesepeter. Danke das reicht dann. Ich bin übrigens Kudou Yohji, aber ihr dürft mich auch Yohji nennen." Mischte sich Yohji in Aya's Vorstellung ein und grinste seinen Leader breit an, der ihm dafür einen erneuten Death-glare schenkte.  
  
"Und bevor es hier Tote gibt, ich bin Schuldig...Aber ich dürft mich auch Schu-Schatzileinilein nennen." Zwinkerte der Deutsche Shirley zu, die daraufhin nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob.  
  
Ob der Typ auch schwul ist?  
  
^Oh nein nein...ich bin absolut hetero, keine Angst...^  
  
Der Rothaarige grinste.  
  
"Tote verletzten Gott, aber nur, wenn sie gequält wurden." Vernahmen sie dann auf einmal eine krächzende Stimme. Ihre Köpfe wandten sich alle dem messerablenkendem Farfarello zu.  
  
"Ich glaube ich übernehme seine Vorstellung! Das ist Farfarello, beachtet ihn am Besten gar nicht erst." Warf Nagi ein um jede weiter Frage über Farf's Verhalten zu vermeiden.  
  
"Und ich selbst bin Naoe Nagi, Hacker und Telekinet, noch Fragen?" fügte er dann gernervt hinzu. Alle schüttelten ihren Kopf.  
  
"Dann sind ja nur noch wir übrig. Ich bin Hidaka Ken, aber sagt bitte Ken." Stellte sich Ken vor.  
  
"Und ich bin Tsukiyono Omi...aber ihr dürft Omi sagen."  
  
"Gut, Ken, Aya, Omi, Yohji, Crawford, Farfarello, Nagi und Schuldig...hoffentlich merke ich mir das bis morgen." Zufrieden nickte Shirley.  
  
"Du musst dir nur meinen Namen merken." Warf Schuldig ein.  
  
"Das werde ich..." lächelte sie dann, aber in ihrer Stimme klang eine KLEINE Nuance Genervtheit mit.  
  
"Da das dann geklärt ist, noch zwei drei kleine Regeln. Erstens: Ihr bringt euch nicht gegenseitig um, sondern werdet als ein Team zusammenarbeiten. Zweitens: Ihr werdet tun, was ich, Alessia oder Küblböck euch sagen. Und Drittens: Erwische ich jemanden dabei, dass er die Regeln bricht, landet ihr in Daniel's Bett und dürft euch auf eine tolle Nacht freuen. Ich habe gehört, dass er öfters weinend aufwacht und nach seiner Mama ruft, also überlegt euch das gut!"  
  
"Das verletzt Gott..."  
  
"Whatever. Nun zur Aufgabenverteilung. Alessia und ich saßen lange über euren Akten und haben gegrübelt. Von euren Auftraggebern haben wir Order, euch so einzuteilen, dass ihr eure sozialen...Verhältnisse, verbessert und...naja...eigene Ideen entwickeln könnt. Gut, also zuerst zu Crawford. Bei dir haben wir beschlossen, dass du den Regisseur machen wirst, aber nur, weil der eigentliche abgesprungen ist."  
  
Ein kurzes verstohlenes Lächeln legte sich auf Crawford's Lippen.  
  
"Das heißt ja dann wohl, dass ich die Befehlsgewalt habe?"  
  
"So in etwa, aber vergiss nicht, ich bin die Managerin und Küblböck der Chef und außerdem hat Alessia auch noch das sagen. Du hast immer noch Vorgesetzte!"  
  
"Ich werd's mir merken." Erwiderte Bradley kalt.  
  
"Gut, dann...ähm...Nagi...du wirst...Assistent...für die Requisiten, zusammen mit Omi."  
  
Prompt liefen die beiden Jüngsten wieder knallrot an. Shirley seufzte hörbar und schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
  
Das kann ja heiter werden...  
  
"Ähm...weiter im Text...Honey, möchtest du nicht fortfahren?" fragte Shirley an Alessia gewandt, die aus ihren Gedanken hochschreckte und ihren Blick von Aya wandte.  
  
"Bitte, wenn du meinst."  
  
"Meine ich."  
  
"Gut. Ähm...also...A...Aya...bei dir habe ich..."  
  
"WIR!"  
  
"Haben wir beschlossen, dass du Kameramann wirst. Genauso wie Ken, allerdings..." Vorsichtig warf Alessia einen Blick auf den Braunhaarigen.  
  
"Muss Ken eine Doppelbesetzung übernehmen. Da er die scheinbar stabilste Psyche hat, und Küblböck unbedingt einen japanischen Psychater haben will...wirst du das wohl oder übel auch noch machen müssen. Tut mir leid..." versicherte Alessia mit einem mitleidigem Blick.  
  
"Ja und Farfarello wird...sich um das Bühnenbild kümmern."  
  
"Und was ist mit uns?" fragte Yohji laut.  
  
"Mich und...Schuldig...habt ihr noch gar nicht erwähnt."  
  
"Tja bei euch waren wir uns noch nicht einig. Wir brauchen noch jemanden für die Maske..."  
  
"Ich mach das!" kam es von Schu und Yotan gleichzeitig.  
  
"Das habe ich befürchtet. Wir werden sehen." Mischte sich Shirley wieder in die Unterhaltung ein um einen aufkommenden Streit zu verhindern.  
  
"Sie hätten sich nicht umgebracht." Warf Crawford flüsternd ein.  
  
"Risiko ist Risiko und das will ich bei acht Profi Killern nicht riskieren." Konterte Shirley und räusperte sich dann wieder laut.  
  
"Noch irgendwelche Fragen? Bezüglich der Aufgabenverteilung?" Geschickt schob sie ihre Brille mit ihrem Zeigefinger wieder den Nasenrücken hoch. Kaum hatte sie die Frage ausgesprochen, wurde sie mit Fragen über Fragen bestürmt.  
  
"Warum bin ich nur Requisite? Nicht das ich was dagegen habe mit Omi..." (Nagi)  
  
"Warum habe ich keine Arbeit?" (Yohji)  
  
"Warum macht Crawford einen auf Regisseur und nicht ich? Warum muss ich Kameramann sein?" (Aya)  
  
"Ist meine Stelle als Regisseur auch unantastbar? Darf ich jedem sagen, was er tun soll?" (Crawford)  
  
"Wieso zum Teufel muss ich mich mit diesem...Womanizer um meinen Job kloppen?" (Schu)  
  
"Wie lange sind wir hier? Habe ich eine Chance an Nagi ranzukommen?" (Omi)  
  
"WARUM MUSS ICH DIESEN GANZEN HAUFEN GESTÖRTER PSYCHISCH BETREUEN? KASEEEEEEEEEEE HILF MIR!" (Ken)  
  
"This hurts God, doesn't it?" (Farfarello)  
  
Genervt schlug Shirley ihre Mappe auf den Tisch und stützte sich darauf. Augenblicklich herrschte Stille in dem Raum und jeder schaute die wutschnaubende Lilahaarige ängstlich an.  
  
"Die Aufgabenverteilung ist unwiderruflich! Und jetzt Ruhe! Wir gehen dann zur Zimmerverteilung über."  
  
"Schatz ich hab Angst." Flüsterte Alessia ihrer Ehefrau ängstlich zu.  
  
"Nicht nur du." Flüsterte Shirley zurück, während sie sich erschöpft in den Stuhl zurückfallen ließ.  
  
"Nun gut, jeder wird sich ein Zimmer mit einem anderen teilen." Leicht belustigt fing sie die ängstlichen Blicke der acht Männer auf.  
  
"Nagi geht in ein Zimmer mit Farfarello. Crawford teilt sich eins mit Schuldig. Yohji und Aya und Ken und Omi zusammen in eins. Noch Fragen?" Gerade als Schuldig zu einer Frage ansetzten wollte, wurde er von einem lauten Stöhnen Crawford's unterbrochen. Schockiert und verängstigt wandten alle ihren Blick auf den Amerikaner, der seine Hände an seinen Kopf drückte und mit diesem immer wieder auf die Tischplatte knallte.  
  
"UM HIMMELS WILLEN! CRAWFORD? ALLES IN ORDNUNG?" schrie Alessia entsetzt auf. Plötzlich hörte der Amerikaner auf, seinen Kopf gegen den Tisch zu donnern und grinste in die Runde.  
  
"Gomen nur eine Vision. Eine Frage: Ist die Zimmerverteilung widerrufbar?" fragte er gutgelaunt ohne auf das Blut, dass aus einer kleinen Wunde auf seiner Stirn herausfloss zu achten. Total überlastet ließ Shirley ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen und blieb so liegen, während ihre rechte Hand auf die Tischplatte einschlug und man dumpf die Worte:  
  
"Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Warum immer ich?" hören konnte.  
  
"Ähm...ja...ich glaube...ich gebe euch dann mal die Schlüssel und...ihr geht dann ins Bett..." zog Alessia geschickt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und lenkte somit von Shirley ab. Vorsichtig trat sie hinter ihre Ehefrau und kramte in deren Tasche nach den Schlüsseln, warf dabei aber einen unauffälligen Blick auf Shirl's Mappe.  
  
"Gut...also Nagi und Farfarello kriegen das Zimmer 0348. Das ist die Suite im dritten Stock. Das kleine Zimmer daneben, mit der Nummer 0347 bekommen Crawford und Schuldig. Und die 0349 bekommen Yohji und Aya, und Ken und Omi gehen dann in die 0346. Das liegt alles auf dem selben Flur und dort gibt es außer der 0345, Shirley's und mein Zimmer, kein weiteres mehr. Gut dann, schlaft gut...und bringt euch bitte nicht um." Damit bedeutete Alessia den acht Männern zu gehen. Diese erhoben sich langsam und verließen den Raum. Schuldig als letzter.  
  
"Nur eine Frage. Wo ist das Zimmer von diesem Küblböck?" fragte er misstrauisch.  
  
"Drei Stockwerke über uns. Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich Angst vor dem Typen hab. Sag Shirley noch einen schönen Gruß, ich glaub sie ist irgendwie...ein bisschen...überlastet, oder?"  
  
"Nein...wie kommst du denn darauf? Das ist immer so, so eine Attacke kriegt sie einmal täglich!" (*3)  
  
"Na dann...sag ihr Gute Nacht von mir." Mit einem letzten Grinsen verschwand Schuldig aus der Tür.  
  
"Okee Schatz du kannst dann aufhören. Sie sind weg."  
  
Ruckartig fuhr der Kopf der Angesprochenen hoch, blickte kurz im Zimmer umher.  
  
"Sie sind weg!" stellte Shirley fest und brach dann in fanatisches Gelächter aus.  
  
"Höööööhöööööööööhöööööööö...waaaaaaahahahahahahahahaha......hihihihihihihih ihi.....hohohohohohohohohoho..........heeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeee....huuuuu uuuu....."  
  
Oh mein Gott...warum hab ich es ihr nur gesagt?  
  
Resignierend schlug sich Alessia gegen den Kopf und hörte ihrer (bestimmt über alles geliebten) Ehefrau weiter beim Lachen zu.  
  
Owari Chapter three  
  
(*) Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo das Video gedreht wurde, deswegen haben wir uns für Frankfurt entschieden, Schluss! Aus! Basta! Da lasse ich leider keine Diskussionen zu, außerdem ist das für uns kürzer ^^°  
  
(*1) Jaajaa...ich weiß...sie trägt auch eine Brille...(die sie zwar nicht braucht...aber egal...*abwink*)  
  
(*2) Alessia, die Weltmeisterin im Wörter verdrehen hat es fertig gebracht doch tatsächlich 'Ploybay' zu sagen...--,.-"  
  
(*3) Ohja die kriegt sie und zwar immer dann, wenn Blitzchecker Yoshi nach drei Jahrhunderten mal wieder was gerafft hat... Der Typ hat eine soooo lange Leitung (Und dementsprechend kurz ist er dann wahrscheinlich in der Hose...*räusper*)  
  
*  
  
So das war's dann für heute wieder von uns...und? Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Ich fand es ehrlich gesagt...sehr erheiternd...typsich Shirley und Alessia...*gg* Egal...bitte reviewt mich/uns und teilt uns eure Meinung mit, damit wir uns eventuell verbessern können...--,.-" (Das wäre ein Weltwunder!) 


	4. WoMen in their rooms

Disclaimer: Das ist kein üblicher Standard Disclaimer! Da wir planen die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, dauert es nicht mehr lange, dann gehört Weiß und Schwarz bestimmt auch Koloko (Schwarz reicht mir schon, der Rest ist für Alessia ^^) Aya's Death-glare ist übrigens auch patentiert und ist nicht uns, eben so wie Yohji's Schalm und elotische Ausstlahlung (japanische Redewendung...) oder Omi's Baby -Augen und Ken's Schokolade...Der Satz 'This hurts God' ist auch nicht von uns, ebenso wie der "Ich bin B.Crawford ein cooler Amerikaner und außerdem Leader von Schwarz *Augenbraue hochzieh* Blick", Schuldig's einzigartiges Grinsen, oder Nagi's desinteressiertes Getue *lufthol* Ist alles nicht unsers...Noch nicht... Und dieses absolut gestörte Lied "You drive me crazy" von dem einzig wahren Daniel Küblböck ist auch nicht unseres (Besser ist das!)...HEY NEIN NICHT WEGRENNEN!!! ES WIRD LUSTIG!! VERSPROCHEN!  
  
Warnung: OOC...(Was sonst?!) Und...LACHKRÄMPFE...hoffentlich... --,.-""  
  
*  
  
@ Marron: Boar...also...Danke für dein Review, das hat uns dazu angespornt mal wieder eine Chapter zu updaten. ^^ *höhö* Das ist eines von Koloko's LieblingsKapiteln = Koloko *sabba* Mein SchuSchu...*sabba**trief* Egal, also hier das neue Kapitel! Have fun with it! Achja zum Küblböck, eigentlich finden wir ihn ganz lustig...aber nur weil er genauso gestört ist, wie wir! ^^y Trotzdem kriegt er hier sein Fett weg! *zungerausstreck*  
  
*  
  
You drive me crazy  
  
Chapter four  
  
(Wo)Men in their rooms  
Zimmer 0349  
  
Aya legte sich in das Doppelbett und wandte Yohji schneller als sofort den Rücken zu.  
  
"Wag es dir irgendwelche Aktionen zu starten." Knurrte der Rothaarige und bekam als Antwort ein leises Lachen.  
  
"Keine Angst, Death-glare Aya...ich werd' mich schon nicht an dir vergreifen." Dann herrschte Schweigen in dem dunklem Zimmer.  
  
*  
  
Zimmer 0346  
  
"Schlaf gut Omi..."  
  
"Du auch KenKen..." Die beiden Jugendlichen lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Doppelbett.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte absolute Stille, die Ken dann aber durch eine Frage unterbrach.  
  
"Sag mal, Omittchi..."  
  
"Hm? Was denn?"  
  
"Willst du wirklich was von Naoe?"  
  
"Öhm...ich denke schon, ja...Warum? Bist du sauer?"'  
  
"Nein! Ich wollte es nur wissen..." flüsterte der Braunhaarige und küsste Omi auf die Stirn.  
  
"Na dann...ich hab dich lieb Ken-kun..."  
  
"Ich dich auch..."  
  
*  
  
Zimmer 0348  
  
"Meinst du wirklich, dass du ohne Jacke schlafen willst?" Nagi schaute seinen Zimmergenossen skeptisch an.  
  
"Ja, das verletzt Gott..."  
  
"Solange es nur Gott verletzt und nicht mich..." seufzte er dann und legte sich in sein eigenes Bett.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, warum Shirley uns die Suite gegeben hat und nicht Crawford?"  
  
"Es verletzt Gott..."  
  
War ja klar, dass da sowas kommt...  
  
"Achso..."  
  
Dann schlief der Telekinet ein.  
  
*  
  
Zimmer 0347  
  
"Leg dich verdammt nochmal ins Bett und hör auf, wie ein Idiot durch die Gegend zu laufen." Maulte Crawford.  
  
"Ich kann aber nicht schlafen."  
  
"DAS IST MIR EGAL!!! Leg dich hin und halt die Klappe."  
  
Schuldig lief seit einer halben Stunde wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch das Zimmer.  
  
"Ich muss doch meinen Plan schmieden, wie ich Kudou seinen Job wegnehme." Wimmerte der Deutsche, setzte sich aber auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Das kannst du auch, wenn du ruhig neben mir liegst."  
  
"Nicht in deinen Armen?"  
  
Schu hörte, wie Crawford laut seufzte.  
  
"Bitte, wenn es sein muss, dann eben auch in meinen Armen." Widerwillig drehte sich Bradley rum und hob die Bettdecke, um Schu zu bedeuten zu ihm zu kommen. Schuldig warf sich ins Bett und kuschelte sich dann in Crawford's starke Arme.  
  
"Und? Schon weiter gekommen mit deinen Überlegungen?"  
  
"Nein...deine Arme lenken mich zu sehr ab." Flüsterte Schu, während er dem Amerikaner vorsichtig über besagte Arme streichelte.  
  
"Hör auf Schuldig..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Dann war es auch in diesem Zimmer absolut still und die beiden Männer eingeschlafen.  
  
*  
  
Zimmer 0345  
  
"Hast du dich dann wieder eingekriegt, Schatz?"  
  
"Schon etwas länger, ja..." murrte Shirley in Alessia's Nacken.  
  
"Dein Atem kitzelt, Sweet."  
  
"Pech gehabt. Du wolltest so schlafen."  
  
"Ich weiß...ich beschwere mich ja auch gar nicht..."  
  
"Bloß nicht..."  
  
"Sweet?"  
  
"Ja?" Shirley's Stimme war zuckersüss.  
  
"Hör auf!" Alessia klang bedrohlich.  
  
"Schon gut...schlaf gut...Honey..."  
  
"Du auch..."  
  
Owari Chapter four  
  
*  
  
Also bitte schön reviewen, ja?! Ich finde übrigens die Vorstellung von Schu in Crawfies Armen einfach nur toll! *schmacht* Egal...bis zum nächsten Mal eure Koloko und Alessia! 


	5. Breakfast

Disclaimer: Das ist kein üblicher Standard Disclaimer! Da wir planen die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, dauert es nicht mehr lange, dann gehört Weiß und Schwarz bestimmt auch Koloko (Schwarz reicht mir schon, der Rest ist für Alessia ^^) Aya's Death-glare ist übrigens auch patentiert und ist nicht uns, eben so wie Yohji's Schalm und elotische Ausstlahlung (japanische Redewendung...) oder Omi's Baby -Augen und Ken's Schokolade...Der Satzt 'This hurts God' ist auch nicht von uns, ebenso wie der "Ich bin B.Crawford ein cooler Amerikaner und außerdem Leader von Schwarz *Augenbraue hochzieh* Blick", Schuldig's einzigartiges Grinsen, oder Nagi's desinteressiertes Getue *lufthol* Ist alles nicht unsers...Noch nicht... Und dieses absolut gestörte Lied "You drive me crazy" von dem einzig wahren Daniel Küblböck ist auch nicht unseres (Besser ist das!)...HEY NEIN NICHT WEGRENNEN!!! ES WIRD LUSTIG!! VERSPROCHEN!  
  
Sonderdisclaimer: Das Copyright des Satzes "Shi-ne! This is what you deserve!" liegt bei der Lordess of Hell und is used with permission. Danke nochmals, oh große Lordess of Hell! ^^  
  
Warnung: OOC...(Was sonst?!) Und...LACHKRÄMPFE...hoffentlich... --,.-""  
  
*  
  
@Marron: Wir sagen zu der Sache mit Ken x Omi x Nagi nichts, außer "Tja musst eben weiter lesen, kommt alles noch raus!" ^^  
  
So have fun and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
*  
  
Chapter five  
  
Breakfast  
  
Als Schwarz und Weiß am nächsten Morgen ihre Zimmer verließen, trafen sie auf Shirley und Alessia, die gerade im Begriff waren ihre Tür zu schließen, es allerdings aufgrund eines urplötzlichen Lachkrampfes nicht konnten. (*)  
  
"Guten Morgen die Damen." Begrüßte Crawford sie mürrisch.  
  
"Guten Morgen, die..." Shirley schien ernsthaft zu überlegen, wie sie die Weiß und Schwarz Boys definieren sollte.  
  
"Herren..." entschied sie dann.  
  
"Darf man fragen, was für heute geplant ist?" Schuldig schaute hinter Crawford's Rücken hervor.  
  
"Zunächst einmal Frühstück unten im Speisesaal, mit der gesamten Crew." Lächelte Alessia und schaute dabei jeden an. (*1)  
  
"Gut..." Damit ging Ken an ihnen vorbei und zog Omi an seiner Hand mit sich. Achselzuckend folgte ihnen der Rest.  
  
*  
  
Im Speisesaal  
  
Alessia und Shirley saßen kauend nebeneinander und den acht Assasins gegenüber. Im ganzen Raum herrschte munteres Treiben und Reden, bis...Küblböck persönlich das Wort an seine Crew richtete.  
  
"Soooo, i wiinsche euch nen scheenen Guten Moargen. Nur eine Frrrrrrage vorrrrweg: Sinn jezz ach wirrrrrrklich alleeeee Mitarrrrrbeiterrrrr da?"  
  
Sofort wurde es mucksmäuschen Still im Saal, alle Blicke wandten sich zu Shirley, die ja die Managerin war und aus einer Ecke konnte man eine unsichtbare Grille zirpen hören. Die Schottin fand die Müslischüssel (*2) unter sich auf einmal sehr interessant.  
  
"Shirrrrrrliiiii (*3) wie sieht es aus?"  
  
Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen schaute Shirley langsam auf und direkt in Daniel Küblböcks whatever colour they might have Augen.  
  
"Nun...ähm....also...ich bin heute morgen nochmal die Liste durchgegangen und ähm...naja..." Unsicher schaute sie sich um und blieb an Schuldig's grünen Augen hängen. Dieser schaute desinteressiert in eine andere Richtung und tat so, als ob er pfeife.  
  
"Und...da fiel mir auf, dass...wir für die erste Szene mit dem Bett und den Mädchen nur zwei Mädchen anstatt drei haben." Mit ängstlich hochgezogener Augenbraue schaute sie ihren Chef an.  
  
"Uns fehlt also immer noch jemand, ja?" fragte er dann. Shirley brachte nur noch ein kaum sichtbares Nicken zu Stande. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick aus der Glaswand und...erkannte eine zierliche Gestalt, die mit einem Kartoffelsack über dem Gesicht durch das Hotel rannte.  
  
Das ist nicht...das kann nicht...  
  
Mit wildem Herzklopfen sprang die Lilahaarige auf und rannte aus dem Saal. Die Blicke aller Mitarbeiter folgten ihr interessiert.  
  
*  
  
Shirley rannte nach draußen in der Hoffnung ihre Lebensretterin zu finden.  
  
Oh bitte lieber Gott...bitte...bitte...bitte...lass es sie sein!!  
  
"HEY! SIE DA! WARTEN SIE MAL!" Panisch packte Shirley die ihr noch unbekannte aber verdächtige Person am Arm und wirbelte sie herum.  
  
"Ju?" fragte sie atemlos.  
  
Die Kartoffelsackträgerin, denn mittlerweile stand fest, dass es ganz definitiv eine SIE war, zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Ich nix sprechen Englisch..."  
  
"Das war ja auch DEUTSCH!"  
  
"Ich nix hören kann...ich seien taub..."  
  
"HAHA LUSTIG!" Ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken, riss Shirley ihrer vermeindlichen Blutsschwester den Kartoffelsack vom Kopf.  
  
"Wusst ich's doch! ERTAPPT!" Freudig aufkreischend schmiss sich Shirley ihrer Blutsschwester, denn mittlerweile stand fest das sie es war, an den Hals.  
  
"Gott Ju du bist meine absolute Rettung! Du hast doch momentan nichts vor, oder? Gut, dann komm mal bitte mit." Damit schleifte die Schottin ihre Blutsschwester mit in den Speisesaal, der bei ihrem Wiedereintritt augenblicklich verstummte.  
  
"Also Daniel, darf ich vorstellen? Das fehlende Crewmitglied. Ich wollte dich nur schocken, ich hatte sie schon vor zwei Tagen hierher bestellt." Lächelte Shirley professionell und führte July an ihren Platz.  
  
"Von wegen herbestellt. Das ich nicht lache." Flüsterte diese der Managerin ins Ohr.  
  
"Halt bloß die Klappe, weißt du hier sitzen nämlich acht Assasins. Das ist Englisch und heißt Attentäter und um es dir noch ein wenig verständlicher zu machen. Auftragsmörder. Also spiel dein Spiel und spür die Energie." (*4) Shirley grinste übertrieben breit die kritisch schauenden Assasins an.  
  
"Sie ist immer so! Macht euch nichts draus!"  
  
July neben ihr schnaubte verächtlich, verstummte aber sofort, als sie unsanft von Alessia und Shirley in die Seite gestoßen wurde.  
  
"Gut..." Küblböck erhob wieder seine Stimme und der Speisesaal verstummte auf's Neue.  
  
"Doa jez joa anscheinend alle doa sann, möchte ie miie scho jez bei alle fiier ihrrrre Arrrbeit bedoanken. Ihrr soad eenfach nur toall!"  
  
Schuldig warf Alessia und Shirley einen mehr als skeptischen Blick zu. Die beiden Mädchen konnten allerdings nichts anderes tun, als mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
  
"Und der ist immer so, ja?" fragte er leise.  
  
"Leider Gottes."  
  
"Was ist mit Gott? Muss er verletzt werden?" Farfarello horchte augenblicklich auf.  
  
"Nein Farf, ist schon gut..."  
  
"If you think so..." Damit wandte sich der Ire wieder seinem blutig aussehendem Frühstück zu. (*5)  
  
"Achjoa...doa wärrrr noch was. Shirrrrrrliiiii ie wiierrrrrd geerrrrrn noach mit diiirrrrr und dem Regisöööörrr ieberrr den Toagesabloaf rrreedeeenn."  
  
"Ja Chef." Shirley zuckte gottergeben mit den Schultern. Dann schaute sie Crawford in die Augen.  
  
"Dein Auftritt." Murmelte sie, ehe sie den mittlerweile schon aufweichten Müsli weiter aß.  
  
"Scheint so." Das weitere Frühstück verlief soweit ruhig. Erst als die meisten fertig waren und schon gehen wollten, meldete sich Küblböck nochmals zu Wort.  
  
"Soaa...derrr Drrreh begiennt...äh... Shirrrrrrliiiii?"  
  
"Elf Uhr. Maske ab neun, das Kamerateam sollte möglichst jetzt schon in den 27. Stock gehen und soweit alles vorbereiten. Als erstes Drehen wir die Szene in denen die drei Amazonen die Tür eintreten und Daniel beim Nackt- Hüpfen zuschauen. Danke das war's dann." Schoss es wie aus der Pistole geschossen aus der Managerin heraus.  
  
"Mierrrr seeheeen uns doann." Damit stand Küblböck auf und rauschte aus der Frühstückshalle. Alessia und Shirley entfuhr ein erleichtertes Seufzen und beide lagen mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch.  
  
"Sagt bloß, dass er euch nervt? Ich find ihn lustig..."  
  
"Noch ein falsches Wort Nee-chan..."  
  
"Und du bist tot!" Entfuhr es Alessia und Shirley.  
  
"Shi-ne! This is what you deserve!" murmelte Aya und erhob sich.  
  
"Aya-san? Ken-kun? Ihr musst in den 27. Stock. Ein anderer Kameramann wird euch einweisen. Omi? Nagi? Ihr solltet auch hoch und Bettlaken wechseln, wer weiß was Daniel heute nacht getrieben hat, und vor allem mit wem?! Crawford kommt dann mit mir mit. Farf...dich brauchen wir noch nicht. Obwohl doch, warte, du kannst den Swimmingpool anpinseln, ja? Gut, mach fein! Und ansonsten...Schuldig und Yohji ihr geht mit Alessia mit. Und ihr nehmt July mit. Soweit alles klar?"  
  
"Ja klar, nur eine Frage. Du sagtest gerade was von Amazonen. Wer werden die sein?"  
  
"Wir drei." Antwortete Alessia vor ihrer Frau.  
  
"Oho..." entwich es Schuldig und Yohji gleichzeitig.  
  
"Das verspricht interessant zu werden..."  
  
"Gut Sweet wir gehen dann mal, du weißt wo die Maske ist, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Alles klar." Shirley drückte Alessia noch einen Bussi auf die Wange, ehe sie Crawford einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu warf und ihm bedeutete ihr zu folgen. Auch die restlichen Boys erhoben sich und machten sich an ihre Arbeit.  
  
*  
  
"Nun gut, also ich rate dir, sei nett zu Küblböck, er ist eine Zicke." Sagte Shirley zu Crawford auf dem Weg zum Konferenzraum, in dem die Lilahaarige am Abend zuvor mit den acht Assasins und ihrer Ehefrau gesessen hatte.  
  
"Ich werd's mir merken."  
  
"Besser ist das. Gut, also dann auf in die Höhle des Löwen. Achja, noch was...Lass erst ihn und dann mich sprechen und bitte...keine Kraftausdrücke, dass beeinflusst seine gute Aura zu stark und er bekommt Kopfschmerzen davon."  
  
Crawford hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Und dafür war es auch schon zu spät, denn Shirley öffente bereits die Türen und trat in die Hölle ein, gefolgt von dem großen Amerikaner.  
  
Owari Chapter five  
  
(*) Wir würden uns übrigens nie selbst verarschen! ^^y  
  
(*1) Sie schaut sie alle nacheinander an! Nicht gleichzeitig! (Frage beantwortet?)  
  
(*2) OOC!!! Sie würde nie Müsli schlabbern...*büärks*  
  
(*3) Wenn man schon kein Englisch kann und mit ner Schottin reden will, die auf "Ey" endet dann bitte "äi" aussprechen also "Shirläi" Domo Arigatou! *grummel*  
  
(*4) Also hat jemand die Anspielungen verstanden? Das mit dem Assasin und dem Englisch ist ein wenig von Angela Anaconda (läuft auf Super RTL(muss ich wegen meinem Bruder gucken!!!)) abgekupfert und das "Spiel dein Spiel und spür die Energie" ist von Digimon Tamers. (Ein Song der "Spiel dein Spiel" heißt!)  
  
(*5) Wir möchten nicht weiter darauf eingehen! Danke...IIIIIEEEEHHH ist das eklig...  
  
*  
  
So gut und schön, das war's dann wieder für heute. July hat endlich ihren Gastauftritt, aber es wird noch mindestens einer folgen...*wahahahaha**fantatischlach* Egal...Also man sieht sich! Bzw liest sich...Und bitte das Reviewen nicht vergessen! Koloko und Alessia... 


End file.
